All Too Well
by pitchedperfectly93
Summary: With Jesse out of her life how will Beca cope? She has a new job, and she is really successful. She is a huge producer at her company. She is making tons of money. She has everything she wants. Yet, she can't shake Jesse Swanson. When she gets the chance to have her song on a huge project will she take it? Or is it too personal? Wow, this summary is terrible. Please read anyway!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, ladies and gents, I have come out with a new story! I thought of this one while driving too! Maybe I should start paying more attention to the road instead of thinking of ideas, huh? Anyway, this one is kind of out of my comfort zone. I don't know. Hopefully you all like it! If you don't just let me know and I will not continue and go back to writing Wanted. I am still going to work on Wanted, but this is something I was really excited to write about. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pitch Perfect or Taylor Swift. **

* * *

I can't believe that this is where I am. Six months ago I would laughed in your face and told you to shut the fuck up. Yet, here I am in L.A. with a beautiful apartment, high end clients, and a badass car. Things I did not expect to have at this time in my life. I was 23 years old, and I am one of the most sought after music producers in the game. I have almost everything I want in life. The one thing I am without though is Jesse Swanson. Things didn't exactly work out as planned. That happens, right? I thought we were going to have our fairy tale ending. I thought we would have had an ending like in one Jesse's romantic comedies. We moved to LA together, yes, but he went in to scoring movies and I got a huge job offer at a high end studio in the city. We didn't work out. We never saw each other, and eventually he got fed up and left. Honestly, I think he got scared, and to think that running away is usually my thing. I sighed and shook my head, trying to shake the thought of him again. It has been five months and I still can't get him out of my head.

* * *

"Hey, Beca!" Taylor bounded in to the studio, and today she looked like a damn sailor. Complete with a little white hat pinned to the top side of her head. This girl had the strangest style in the entire universe. She dresses like she is 90 years old and has like a billion cats. Okay, maybe she only has one cat, but whatever. My newest client was Taylor Swift and I was assigned to help her produce her record. I would usually help her lay down some beats as she played some tune on the guitar, and that is usually how the day went. She may be my friend, _now_, but I would have rather had a client like David Guetta or even Demi Lovato. When I got the news I would be working with Taylor I was pretty mad. I won't even lie. I heard some of her music before and it was pretty much a 22 year old woman stuck with the mentality of a kid in junior high. Regardless, I was helping her with her new album.

"What's up, Taylor?" I chuckled, sliding my beats off my head. I was pretty excited considering they were my new babies. I even had them customized! They were a dark purple and a gold B engraved on the side. They were amazing.

"I finally came up with a name for my album." She bounced up and down in the studio seat.

"Tell me!" I was genuinely excited for her. This album was so different from all of her other stuff. Granted it still had the same premise, but it sounded different. I was kind of happy to be able to put my name in the book.

"Red." She answered, and I couldn't help but start to cackle.

"That's really original." I remarked, sarcastically.

"Fine, make fun of me, but then I won't tell you the other good news." She mumbled, turning her chair towards the sound board. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, pulling it back in to a pony tail, not before taking out the dumbass hat she was wearing.

"What is the other good news, Tay?" I rolled my eyes and picked up her hat, seeing that there was a clip on the bottom that was keeping it held to her head.

"You don't deserve it. I should just tell Scott no." She scoffed, turning back towards me.

"Tell me." I glared at her, and she sighed.

"We're going to have your song on it, Bec. Your song is going to be one of my singles!" She grinned, clapping her hands in excitement. I could tell she wasn't impressed with my reaction.

"Tay… that song is so personal. It's still kind of an open wound, and if he hears that song he will know it was about him! I didn't even know you were taking that song seriously!" I was trying to find all the right words. I was excited, but I was so mad. That is my song. That is my song about the breakup. That is my song to Jesse. I wrote that damn song with Taylor when I was highly intoxicated and I was mentally unstable. I really didn't think we were serious when writing it. It was form of therapy for me, and a new found hobby of mine to write songs.

"Beca, that song is perfect. It is lyrically perfect. It sounds perfect. It is perfect." She smiled softly.

"Wait! How is it even going on the album! It is set to release in two weeks!" I asked. I knew that is not how companies work.

"I am Taylor Swift. Making last minute changes to an album is bound to happen. Plus, they give me whatever I want!" She raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk firmly planted on her face. She says these things like I am just supposed to know that she is allowed to do these things. She started to press buttons on the sound board. I sighed and swatted her hand away.

"I will rip your hand off if you press any button my board, Swift." I mumbled, putting my head phones back on my head. I pressed play and the song began to softly play, and I sighed. He will find out. He's Jesse. He finds out everything. He will know that this album is pretty much our break up. After Taylor and I had become friends she started to get to know the story. I told her everything. I even told her about the stuff that happened at Barden. I even told her about the whole a-capella thing. She was fascinated by it, and at first I was kind of pissed off. My life wasn't some spectacle and she wasn't going to make money off of my heartbreak. But when I started to write and produce with her I found it is a form of expression, and every time I would write a new song with her the aching in my heart would go numb for a little while.

My life is a spectacle. Hell, it's a full on day time drama.

**Soo...here it is. You will get Jesse's side of things soon enough! Read and review, please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well well well... I wasn't expecting to update anytime soon. This chapter just seemed to flow out of my though! I really hope you all enjoy this story. I feel like this is actually going in the right direction. So, you guys get some Jesse in this chapter, but not a bunch. Right now I want to focus on Beca and what she is feeling and her memories. It will make more sense when Jesse finally hears the song. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy! Read and review! **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own pitch perfect or Taylor Swift. **

* * *

I was walking around Taylor's record release party in this pink frilly dress that she had picked out for me; definitely not something I would pick for myself. The only thing she allowed me to pick was my damn shoes. They were amazing. There were a black with gold studs. We were in Maine for this release. I don't know why she picked here, but all it did was remind me of when Jesse and I came here to visit his family. I was surrounded by people that I had grown to care about, and it still didn't matter. I had to get out of here. I was suddenly feeling overwhelmed and I walked outside on the deck. All my thoughts were of Jesse, and all I wanted was for them to go away. I looked out at the ocean, and suddenly the smell of the sea air, the night sky, and brisk breeze were bringing me back to a time a few years ago.

* * *

_We finally made it. We drove all the way from Barden to visit his sister in Maine, and I was starving. I walked out of the warm car and out into the brisk autumn breeze as we approached the huge victorian home that housed Melissa Swanson. She was Jesse's older sister and I have known her for so long that she pretty much was like family to me. She went to Barden with us for a year. She graduated when we were sophomores._

_We walked in to the house and we were immediately bombarded by his sister._

"_Beca!" She shrieked, grabbing me and wrapping her arms around me. She was swallowing my in to a hug. _

"_Melissa!" I hugged her back; that was kind of hard to considering the huge baby bump protruding from her body. She had gotten pregnant by her boyfriend, now fiancé, when she was 24 and they just found out it was going to be girl. Originally they were going to let it be a surprise but they wanted to know so bad that they eventually caved. _

"_You look so good!" I commented, stepping back to admire her body. She was glowing. I allowed my hand to slip down towards my stomach. I can't wait to be a mom one day. I may come off as a girl that wasn't for the whole "family" image. The idea has been growing on me though, ever since Jesse and I had that scare._

"_Thank you!" She beamed. "Let me take your coat." She added, taking my coat and scarf from me. She threw them in the 'formal' living room before we made our way in to the kitchen._

_We were there for dinner and his whole family was there; his mom, sister, brother, and his father were all there. They wanted to see us before we had to head back to Barden. His mom, Brooke, had made lasagna, just because she knew it was my favorite. Brooke always took care of me. She treated me like I was her own daughter, and every time we were here it always felt like home. She always made my favorite foods and even went out and would buy my favorite things. _

"_Beca, did you know that Jesse was on the t-ball team!?" Brooke laughed, picking up her glass of wine and pressing it against her lips. _

"_Really? I would love to see those pictures!" I smirked, placing my hand on his knee. He gently swept his hand over mine, lacing our fingers together._

"_Oh, let's not break out the family album here. Please?" I couldn't help but hold in a laugh, he was so embarrassed. Even after all the times we had been here they have yet to break out the photo album. But Jesse's mom was a few glasses of wine in so maybe I could coax a few pictures out of her. _

"_I really want to see them, Jess. Please?" I turned to him and pressed my lips against his cheek, and he rolled his eyes. _

"_Fine. Whatever." He mumbled, getting up and walking towards the living room. He grabbed the album and brought it back in to the kitchen, slamming it down on the kitchen counter. _

"_Oooo. Yay! Pictures!" Brooke stood up from the table and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the counter. She was flipping through the albums as Melissa poured Brooke and I another glass of wine. I plopped myself at a bar stool at the marble counter top. I swear the home was something off of HGTV. It was beautiful. I was interrupted by my thoughts as Brooke stopped at a picture of a young Jesse with cute little glasses sitting on his bed. _

"_This is adorable." I looked up at Jesse and he returned my comment with a soft smile. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. _

* * *

I sat down on the cold sand and looked around. I really wish I could stop reliving these memories. It's a pain in my ass. I don't want to think about him anymore. The only problem with that is that I still keep in touch with Brooke and Melissa, and if on cue my phone was ringing.

In big bright letters **Melissa **flashed across the screen. I sighed and swiped the green answer button across the screen.

"Hello?" I answered, pressing my phone against my ear. I could already hear a baby crying in the background.

"Beca fucking Mitchell you are in Maine and you didn't even bother to call me." She was pretty much yelling at me. I pressed my fingers against my temples, rubbing them softly.

"I'm sorry. I should have called. How did you even know I was here?" I asked; I was sure this party was private. Nobody knew anything about her release party.

"You and your famous friend are pretty much the news all over town. He knows you're here. He misses you." I knew this was why she called. I wanted nothing to do with him. He never came back for me. He just fucking left.

"I don't care, Melissa! He left me, remember? He wanted nothing to do with me. He just left. I knew it would happen. He couldn't keep up." I choked back the tears that wanted to fall, but I pulled myself together. I am Beca Mitchell. I shouldn't be crying over a boy. He didn't even deserve my time.

Who am I kidding? He deserved all my time. I should have gave him more of my time.

"Beca…calm down. I was just warning you. I miss you. Your niece misses you." I chucked softly.

"Don't pull the Harmony card on me. That doesn't work." I answered her.

"How is she?" I asked.

That is pretty much how the rest of the conversation went. She told me how the family was doing and how much everyone missed me. I had to let her go shortly after though considering that I had to get back to the party. After we hung up the phone I shoved it back in to my clutch, pulled myself together and headed back inside. I could hear the music playing, and it was loud. I headed towards the bar and ordered a few drinks. Maybe I could just drown out missing him by drinking him out of my system?

**Sooo...what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go ladies and gents! You are finally getting a look in to Jesse's POV. I am really proud of this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Taylor Swift. **

* * *

I left my new job in LA to come and visit my sister Melissa in Maine. I told her over the phone that I needed to see my niece and that I missed her so much, but the truth is that I just needed to get out of this damn city. Every little thing reminded of her, and sometimes I would even unconsciously end up in the driveway of our old apartment. I missed our old place. It was our first place together. It was small and quirky, but it had so much character. I missed the old built in shelves next to the large TV I just had to have for my movies. I missed the tea bags that were left on the kitchen counter from Beca's morning cup of tea. I missed the old squeaky hard wood floors. I missed **her** the most though. I missed when I would find her dancing around the kitchen late at night trying to find something to eat. She would stand there in front of the fridge for a solid fifteen minutes trying to find something to snack on.

* * *

_She looked gorgeous illuminated by nothing by the light coming from the fridge. She had my old Barden University t-shirt on; that was the only thing she had on. She had her huge headphones on her head, and she was dancing to herself in front of the fridge. That was the year that she suffered really bad from insomnia. I stood there, leaning against the door frame. I was mesmerized by her. She looked like she was in her old little world, and I didn't want to bother her. I watched her as she pulled the grapes out of the refrigerator drawer and placed them on the counter before pulling one out of the bowl and popping one in her mouth. I couldn't just keep standing there like a creep so I cautiously made my way across the kitchen floor, trying to avoid the spots I knew would make a lot of noise by taking larger steps. I stopped once I was right behind her. I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back against me and burying my head in her neck._

"_What the hell!?" She squeaked, ripping off her headphones and turning towards me. I could tell she was shaken, and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I wrapped my arms tighter around her, pulling her against me. _

"_I couldn't sleep either, and I knew you would be up." I responded as I leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. _

"_You scared me, asshole!" She let out a small laugh as she playfully smacked my chest._

"_Sorry." _

"_You better be." She said as she wiggled her way out of my arms before lifting herself on to the counter, placing the bowl of grapes in her lap. I picked one up from out of the bowl and placed it in front of her lips, and she graciously accepted. _

"_You're quite the dancer." I smirked, placing a grape in to my mouth. Her happy face suddenly turned in to a glare. _

"_Shut up." She mumbled, looking down at the bowl in her lap._

"_It was cute!" I smiled, placing my finger under her chin and picking up her face. I was making her look at me even though I knew she hated when I would do that. _

"_Dance with me, baby?" I asked, moving the bowl from her lap and grabbed her hands, pulling her off the counter. _

"_No." _

"_Please?" I grabbed her face gently, kissing her lips before tracing soft kisses down her jaw and placing soft kisses on her neck._

"_Fine." She mumbled, pressing her hips in to me. I sighed._

* * *

We had a lot of nights like that. She would be in the kitchen late at night and it would end up with us tangled in our sheets, and eventually she would fall asleep there with me, in my arms. I don't know why I kept thinking about her. I was the one that left. I was the one that ran, and the worst part was that I was always the one that got mad at her for running away. I know I was wrong, and I should have went back to apologize. I knew that she deserved more than me though.

After my sister picked me up from the airport I knew it was going to be a long drive back to her house. I knew she was going to ask me questions about Beca, and I don't think I was ready for her ridicule yet. Melissa was the only one that knew about the months after Beca. The dark months as she liked to call them. There were plenty of drunken calls to Beca's phone, and even though she never answered I always left a voicemail. I always told her I missed her. The one time I told her about the fact that I still kept her scarf in my nightstand drawer because I missed her, but that one Melissa doesn't know about. There were plenty of hobbies that I tried to bury myself in to. I tried to ignore the urge to run back to that old apartment and make things right.

I just kept trying to stare out the window, but all I kept thinking about was when Beca and I drove here from Barden.

"So Jesse… I know you missed me but what is your reason for actually coming here." I was surprised when Melissa broke the silence. I had realized that we hadn't really talked since she picked me up from the airport.

"I had to get away." I shrugged my shoulders, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. I didn't want to talk about this.

"You know you can talk to me right?" She replied, reaching over and resting her hand on my arm. I nodded and turned back towards the window. I shrugged her hand off and I could hear her sigh as she returned her attention to the road. I turned my head as I heard my sister playing with the stereo.

"Have you heard this yet?" I heard Melissa ask, and I turned my attention back towards her. She was holding up a CD case with Taylor Swift on the front of it. The title read, "Red."

"Good. I just bought it, and one of my friends helped produce it. I haven't listened to it yet so pop it in for me and let's give it a go." I took the case from her and peeled off the wrapper. I carefully pulled the disk from the case and put it in to her CD player. The first few songs sounded like a typical Taylor Swift album. They were all about love and break ups and upbeat. I just sighed and returned to my position of looking out the window. The first few notes of a certain song on the album striked my attention. It sounded different. I carefully listened.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something about it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._

_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze_  
_We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate_  
_Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place_  
_And I can picture it after all these days_

_And I know it's long gone_  
_And that magic's not here no more_  
_And I might be okay_  
_But I'm not fine at all_

_'Cause there we are again on that little town street._  
_You almost ran the red 'cause you were lookin' over at me._  
_Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red_  
_You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed_  
_And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team_  
_You taught me about your past, thinking your future was me._

_And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to..._

_'Cause there we are again, in the middle of the night  
We're dancing 'round the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah_

"Stop the fucking car, Melissa!" I shrieked, and she quickly pulled over. My chest tightened up. This song was everything that happened and I could feel my eyes start to burn. My breathing was becoming heavy.

_Baby we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece till you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_And you call me up again just to break me like a promise_  
_So casually cruel in the name of being honest_  
_I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here_  
_'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well_

_Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it_  
_I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_  
_After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own_  
_Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone_

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week_  
_'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me_  
_You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so_  
_Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all_  
_Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all_  
_It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

My face was hot and all I knew was my sister was rubbing my back, and I was breathing deeply. I unbuckled my seatbelt and buried my head in to my lap.

"Where is the book?" She looked at me, and she knew. She fucking knew. Her "friend". She handed me the CD booklet and I flipped through till I ended up on the song.

It was called All Too Well. I immediately looked down at the bottom and I inhaled sharply.

**Written by Beca Mitchell.**

_Fuck. _

* * *

_**What do you all think!? Please let me know! **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter really isn't what I wanted it to be, but it turned out alright. We get to see more of Jesse in this one. I really hope you all enjoy it. The next few chapters are going to be really intense, and I am really excited. I need your guy's help. I need to know some names of famous movie couples. I would really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

My visit with Melissa, my niece, and her husband was short lived. I stayed only one night and decided to take the first flight home in the morning. The time I did spend with Melissa was nice. She distracted me from where my mind was obviously going. After she put Harmony to bed we sat in her living room with a bottle of Jack Daniels. It was like we were teenagers again. We sat there and sipped our drinks, but all I could think about was that fucking song. It didn't matter how hard I was trying to distract myself. That night I asked Melissa if I could keep the album and she agreed that I probably should. Hell, there was song written about me that millions of people were going to hear. I knew Melissa was disappointed that I didn't stay for long, but what I was supposed to do? I needed to get back to L.A. I needed to figure some things out; maybe I will even talk to her.

Once my plane landed I had Benji pick me up from the airport. Benji was one my best friends that I acquired while attending Barden. He was the closest thing I had to a brother, and I really appreciated it. When I left Beca he was the person I ran to. I crashed at his place for a few weeks before I was able to get a place that wasn't deep in the shadiest parts of L.A. I really hadn't told anyone about the song yet, but I am sure that Melissa called my mom and told her. Maybe Beca even told my mom that she wrote a song about me. I doubt that though. After Benji dropped me off at my apartment I found comfort in my bed. I grabbed the bottle of Canadian Whiskey and my Dr. Pepper, my worn out copy of the Breakfast Club, and walked in to my bedroom. I popped in the movie and slid in to my bed after pouring myself a heavy drink.

Halfway through the movie and half a bottle of whiskey later I was pretty buzzed. The movie seemed to be a dull background noise to the loud thoughts in my head. She had some nerve writing a song about me. She should be over me by now. She has this amazing job, a new place, and a new car. She seems to be getting along just fine without me. How dare she write a song if she isn't even affected by our relationship ending? I picked up my phone and dialed the number hoping I wouldn't regret it. When she didn't answer I only left a voicemail and I guess I could have been less cryptic. "I know." That is the only thing I could muster up to say and then I hung up the phone. Two glasses of whiskey later I tried calling her again. This time she answered.

"Hello?" She answered. Oh god, I missed her voice. I had to choke back my sob.

"Beca? How are you?" I asked, but I am pretty sure it sounded nothing like that. I was too drunk at this time.

"Jesse, you keep calling me. What do you need?" She sighed and I could hear that she was annoyed with me and to be honest that hurt worse than her not answering the phone at all.

I ran my hands through my hair and took another swig of my drink, slamming it down on my nightstand table.

"You wrote a song about me." I slurred. I could hear her gasp on the other side of the phone. What the hell. It's like she expected me not to find out.

"My sister pretty much told me, Beca." I added. She wasn't saying anything at all. She could at least say something.

"You weren't supposed to hear it." Her voice was a barely audible whisper, but I could make it out. I know this Beca. This is the Beca that I loved so much.

"How did you expect me not to hear it, Beca?" I yelled in to the phone. I could hear her inhale deeply on the other line.

"Your song was on a hit record that sold millions. You really think our friends let alone my sister wasn't going to tell me that you were involved? I knew you were involved from the beginning, but I didn't know that you would write a song about me. You don't usually put yourself out there like that. That isn't you." I was trying to explain things to myself I guess, but then I remembered she was on the phone.

"Jesse. I didn't mean to upset you. That song is was personal and I begged her not to put it on the album."

"I don't care that you put it on the album, Beca. It is an amazing song." I could hear her happily sigh on the other end of the line.

"I want to see you…" I added. I fell back in to my pillows. The room was spinning, and I could help but let out a chuckle.

"You're drunk, Jesse. Go to sleep." Her voice returned to normal. She was back to the sassy Beca.

"No. I want to see you. Come over?" I laughed.

"No." She replied and all I heard was a click on the other end of the phone and then I heard the dreadful sound of the dial tone. She really didn't want to see me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and clearly recollected the conversation I had with Jesse. He called me. He knew. He wasn't mad, and now I could move on with my life. Then it hit me. He wanted me to come over last night. He missed me. He was drunk, but I was secretly hoping it was true. I got out of bed and got ready or work. I didn't have time to deal with this. I was already late.

**I would really like to know what you all think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the longest chapter I have ever written, and I am really proud of this. This one has a lot of Jesse/Beca but don't be fooled by the end. It doesn't mean anything. Thank you all so much for the reviews. You all definitely make writing new chapters a whole lot easier. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Pitch Perfect.**

After a long day at work I was finally able to go home. I wanted nothing more than to go grab food from my favorite chinese place and go home, and that was what I had planned to do. I slid in to my new BMW that I was absolutely in love with. I wasn't one for buying fancy things for myself but having money was nice, and I decided that I worked hard and I deserved a present. That was months ago now. I turned on the radio and pulled out of the studio parking lot and in to the busy L.A. traffic.

I arrived at the take out restaurant fifteen minutes later and hurried inside. After I ordered my normal sweet and sour chicken I took a seat on the bench in the tiny restaurant, pulling out my phone and shooting a text to Taylor asking if she was free tonight. I wanted to eat food with my best friend, have a few drinks, rant about Jesse's phone call last night. I was about to get up and complain about how long they were taking, but then I was abruptly interrupted.

"Fancy seeing you here…" I groaned. I looked up from my place on the bench and there he was. Blue striped shirt, dark jeans, and his converse. I inhaled deeply. It was like seeing a ghost; a very handsome ghost at that. He was haunting me.

"Hi." I squeaked out, and buried my phone in my purse.

"What are the chances, huh?" He laughed uncomfortably, looking down at me, and rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. God, this is so awkward.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have come here if I knew you were going to be here. Of course you would be here though. You're fucking everywhere." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. I got up from my chair and looked at the guy over the counter. He could hurry up with my food anytime now.

"Ouch, but I deserve it." Jesse admitted. He sighed deeply and leaned against the pop machine.

"That you do." I scoffed, digging in my phone for my purse. I just wanted him to go away. I didn't have the energy to deal with him today.

"I called you last night." Jesse confessed and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You sure did. How was your hangover?" I glared as I finally found my phone. Taylor had replied. She was going to come over. After I answered her text I looked back up at him.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." He shrugged his shoulders, looking down at me. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked terrible.

"I really do miss you." He admitted, quietly. I closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead against the cold glass of the pop machine. _I really don't want you here. _

"No you don't." I breathed. He laughed softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. His touch was like fire. He was always so warm.

"You can't tell me how I feel." He retorted.

"Yes, I can." I really didn't want to be having this conversation right now, but thank god for the take out guy finally calling my name. I removed my forehead from the pop machine and turned around. I shuffled to the counter and I paid him quickly. I couldn't seem to have grabbed my food and made a b-line for the door because Jesse still had time to follow me outside.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, turning around to face him. He grabbed my hand and I quickly shook him off.

"Beca, I won't leave you alone until you hear me out. You won't even talk to me, but you write a song about me? Just listen." He pleaded. I opened up the door to my car, sliding into the drivers seat.

"Cause you left me, Jesse. You left without a fucking note or a notice. You just broke it off. You were supposed to be my forever, asshole." I slammed my car door and started the engine. I took off out of the parking lot before he could see the tears that were threatening to escape from my eyes.

* * *

I pulled in to the parking lot of my apartment complex and shut off my car. I wiped my eyes of the tears that fell willingly on the way home and gathered up my things. I walked in to my apartment and tossed the food in the microwave. I wasn't hungry anymore. Instead I grabbed my new notebook and turned to the first empty page. By the time Taylor arrived I was already half way done with what I called a song, and she thought it had some potential.

"You look like hell. What happened, doll?" Taylor questioned as she fished the food out of the microwave and set it on the cold granite countertops. We may have only become really close in the past few months but she was like a sister.

"I saw him today." I shrugged as I grabbed two plates and set them on the counter. I could see her eyes widen from the corner of my eye. She was apparently just as surprised as I was.

"Really… how did that go?" She asked hesitantly. She knew that Jesse was a touchy subject so she had to tread lightly.

"Terrible. He said he missed me." I scoffed as I scooped rice on to my plate.

"Maybe he does." She replied, turning her head to look at me. I looked up at her and gave her the 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' look; the one where the smirk was lightly planted on my face and my eyebrows were raised.

"What happened to the whole 'you're supposed to hate whoever your best friend hates and it is supposed to bring you together in mutual hatred' kind of thing?" I asked, grabbing my plate and making my way in to my living room. The couch felt comforting as I fell in to it.

"That's beside the point, Beca." She mumbled, plopping down next to me.

"Then what is your point?"

"He was with you for five years, Beca. You know maybe he regrets leaving. You don't just get over someone you were with for that long in a few months. He could realize that he made a mistake. Long story short maybe he does miss you is all I am saying." She replied, shoving food in to her mouth. Taylor was being no fucking help, at all.

"Doubt it." That was all I could muster up to reply, but what she said was sticking with me. What if he did miss me?

The next day was the same except for a phone call from an old friend Amy. She was a rowdy and very vibrant to say the least. We went to Barden together. She was now happily married and had to kids that couldn't seem to listen. That was what I had picked up from our phone call at least. That cheered me up for a little while before the knock at my door. My assistant Stacie brought in a huge bouquet of flowers. They were white roses. Immediately I felt like I wanted to punch myself in the face. There was only one person that knew that I had a weak spot for white roses. _**Jesse.**_ After I thanked her for bringing them in I picked up the card and groaned in frustration.

_Give me a chance. Hear me out. Jamie gave Landon a second chance. _

_Forever yours, Jesse._

I picked up my phone and quickly sent him a text.

_To: Jesse  
__**Jamie also had Leukemia.**_

It wasn't long before my phone buzzed. I knew who it was.

_From: Jesse_

_**But he loved her, and he came back for her. I should have fought harder to save what he had, Beca. Meet me tonight?**_

_To: Jesse_

_**Fine. 7 p.m. My place.**_

* * *

The drive to Beca's place seemed to take so long. I was nervous, but hell she agreed to talk to me and that was more than I could ever dream of at this point. I grabbed her favorite kind of wine from the liquor store by my apartment on the way over there and I was now playing with it in my hands as I pressed the buzzer.

As soon I heard the click I opened the door and I walked inside, making my way quickly up the stairs. I stood in front of her door a minute or two before finally knocking. I couldn't help but rock back and forth on my heels nervously. I took a deep breath as she opened the door. She was making this so hard. She was beautiful. Even though she was just wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt she was still gorgeous. She leaned against the door frame and let out a small laugh.

"You going to come in?" She asked, stepping back and letting me walk in to her apartment. The place was so much bigger than our first place. This place was so…new.

"I bought this for you." I mumbled, placing the bottle of wine on her counter and she nodded graciously. Her hair kept falling in to her face and it took everything I had not to brush it out of her face. Hell, it took all I had not to make any kind of physical contact with her.

"So you wanted to talk…" She said as she pulled out two wine glasses from her cabinet. Well that was a good sign. She was at least going to let me stay for a glass of wine. I couldn't stop looking around the apartment and that was when I saw them. The flowers I had sent to her were the centerpiece in her living room. I smiled as I turned to her and uncorked the wine. She grabbed the bottle and poured two glasses.

"Yeah, please just hear me out. Don't shut me out right away, okay?" I asked, taking a sip from the wine. I figured I was going to need some liquid courage to do this.

"I can't make any promises." She chuckled, making her way across the room. She sat down on the couch and I slowly made my way towards her. I sat across from her and set my glass down on the table.

"I fucked up, Beca. Royally. I will never understand myself why I left. I just missed you so much and you were always gone. You always told me it was just a busy month but that turned in to months of busy months. You get what I am saying?" She nodded and took a sip from her glass.

"You were the greatest thing I had in my life and you were never there. You were never around. I needed that. And when you were home you were always busy in your studio. That made me miserable. I didn't think moving to L.A with you meant losing you. That's not what I wanted. I wanted us to find steady work. I wanted us to succeed. I wanted us to get married and to have children. I wanted us to be a family, but I fucked that up. So bad." I sighed deeply as I felt my eyes start to burn. I tilted my head up trying to fight back the tears. I looked down at Beca and her eyes were glossy as well.

"I left because I was scared. I figured you were doing just fine without me and I was a burden." I picked up my glass and looked at her. She looked down and wiped her eyes.

"Please don't cry." I begged, and let out a small laugh. I was choked up myself.

"You're an asshole. I really hate you, but you should have talked to me before you just got up and left me Jesse. You were so important to me. I was just starting out at that record company and I needed to pay my dues. I loved you so fucking much." She groaned, resting her head against the back of the couch and you could hear the irritation in her voice.

"I still love you…please, just let me try to prove to you that I'm here now. That I am not going anywhere." I reached for her hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I could feel her tense up but she slowly relaxed.

"I don't know." She exclaimed, jumping up from the couch. She let go of my hand so quickly. I just wanted to feel her again.

"What's not to know? Please Beca just give me a second chance?" I pleaded, turning towards her. She looked down at me and shook her head no. Her eyes were so guarded and I could see her second guessing everything I was saying.

"I need to go grab something." She mumbled as she headed for the hallway. I got up from the couch and looked down the hall. This was my chance. I followed her down the hall and she turned around to look at me as she heard me approaching and I pressed her against the wall, leaning down and capturing her lips with mine. She tried to push me away and I just kept kissing her, and she finally gave in. Her arms slowly wrapped around my neck and her fingers found their way in to my hair. I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her closer against me. I heard her moan softly into my mouth and I let out a small groan. I pulled away slowly and kissed her forehead. I placed soft kisses down her neck before sucking gently on her pale skin.

"Jesse… we shouldn't be doing this." She mumbled, pressing herself against me. She tilted her head slightly giving me more access.

I moved my kisses back towards her mouth and focused on trying to convey my emotions through that kiss. I cupped her face gently with my hand and noticed the open the door towards her bedroom. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into her bedroom, closing the door behind us.

**EEEEP. So I am so excited that you all have some Jesse/Beca contact but remember things may not always be as they seem. Read and review! Love you. **


	6. The Morning After

**I am so sorry it took this long to update. I didn't mean for it to take this long, but this chapter took a toll on me. I needed it to be a filler, but have some sort of drama in it. I 'm sorry! I'm sorry! Thank you all for your reviews. They make it much easier for me to write by giving me motivation. You all are amazing. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Beca & Jesse, Pitch Perfect, Maclarens (HIMYM). **

* * *

Waking up the next morning and rolling over to have Jesse in my bed was kind of a huge shock. Plus, I woke up at seven in the morning. That NEVER happens. I was grateful for that though. I desperately needed a shower because I had a meeting at work this morning. They were assigning me a new project. I recalled the events of the night before and deeply sighed as I pressed my hand against my head. This was not good, Beca. How you could do this? Are you insane? Jesse can't just weasel his way back in to your life with a simple apology. I sat up slowly, wrapping the sheet around my chest. This is ridiculous. I can't believe I let this happen. I draped my legs over the side of the bed and reluctantly got up to find my clothes. I pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before quietly making my escape in to the kitchen. Do I kick him out? What do I do? What does this all mean? Yes, we may have slept together…several times. Regardless it isn't right. This was a huge mistake. Correction, a colossal mistake.

I grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and quickly made work of it. I downed it quickly as I tried to gather my thoughts. I needed to get shower so I quietly made my way back in to my bedroom and sifted through my closet. After I grabbed a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a flannel, and a tank top I stealthily made my way in to the bathroom attached to my bedroom. After taking a quick shower I was half way through changing when I heard him clear his throat. _Fuck._

I stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed, to find Jesse sitting up in my bed.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, noticing my clothes. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the room. I tried to focus on anything else but him.

"I don't know." I mumbled. I returned my attention to him and he laughed softly.

"You think you can run that easy? I know what you're thinking right now. I could probably tell you your next ten moves, but you're not going to act like last night didn't happen, Beca. I won't let that happen. Sorry." He scoffed as he got up slowly from the bed. He was only in boxers and I inhaled sharply. He made his way towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. I could feel his hot skin through the fabric of my clothes. I sighed. This was all too much and all too soon.

"Jesse. I just can't let you back in yet. I can't do this." I sighed as I pushed him away from me.

"I want you to leave. Please, get dressed." I asked as I quickly made my way out of my room. I guess I finally made my decision. Last night hadn't been a dream; looking back on it I don't regret it. I just think that this is for the best. I need him out of my life. I don't need him. I already have enough problems and I don't need to add this to the list.

Jesse didn't linger too long after that. He quickly got dressed and gathered his things before leaving. I couldn't stop replaying what happened right before he left though. After he slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys he walked up to me; his eyes immediately finding mine. He was like searching for my soul in some weird Jesse way. It kind of made me want to laugh.

"I'm not giving up on this." He whispered. I knew what we meant, but what was I supposed to do. This, him and I, weren't going to work. We clearly didn't work the first time. It's not going to work this time.

"I won't back down." He leaned in to press a soft kiss to my forehead before leaving my apartment.

I pushed those thoughts towards the back of my mind and grabbed my purse and keys. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get to work.

I was early for work and this didn't go unnoticed. I was asked if I was feeling well by at least seven different coworkers on the way to my studio. This was starting to become annoying, and I knew that I could only put if off till the meeting and that was in ten minutes. I figured that I had time to start up my computer and my mixing program, but that was about it. I shook the mouse next to the computer and started the program.

The meeting was being held in the conference room down the hall, and as I made my way down the hall I realized how grateful I am for my job at this time. This was going to be the best distraction for myself. I was going to bury myself in to a new project, and for this I was excited. I needed this right now. I entered the conference room and sat down in one of the big black leather chairs, making myself comfortable. I was the first one here. I really needed to not make this a habit. I was only alone for a few minutes before my boss, Mr. Newton, entered the office.

"Hello, Beca." He smiled at me as he tossed his phone on the table and took a seat at the large conference table.

"Hey, Mr. Newton." I answered, adjusting my shirt.

"I have a new project for you." His grin was way too big, and I hoped that it meant a good thing. Maybe this was the project I have been waiting for. The ultimate project.

"Do you?" I laughed at his expression as he placed his hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully.

"I do." He added.

"Who or what is it then? I'm really excited for this, Mr. Newton. I need this." I asked. Here we go. This is the project I have been searching for.

"Demi Lovato is recording her new album and she specifically asked for you. I guess that your friend Taylor must have given you a very good talking up. She made sure that she was working with you." I had to hold back an excited laugh. Demi Lovato was going to be working with me. This was going to put my music out there. Taylor put me out there, but this was my second big big job. I was ecstatic.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Newton! I really appreciate this." The words barely formed a sentence but I was just really excited.

"Don't let me down, Beca." His attitude quickly turned serious as he stood up, exiting the room.

* * *

I sat at Maclarens Pub with Benji as I sipped my beer. It was this pub/diner but Benji and I made it a weekly thing to come here. The beer was doing nothing for me, but I needed something to calm my thoughts.

"You've been really quiet tonight, bud. What's up? You're usually already obliterated and trying to serenade someone." Benji's voice caught my attention. I slammed my beer down on the bartop and turned to look at him.

"I was with Beca last night." I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. I was surprised by the lack of emotion in my voice, but clearly Benji was shocked because he just spit his beer all over the bar.

"How can you say that so nonchalantly? You were with your ex last night! You were with Beca! How did that go?" He asked, excitedly. I am sure that when he came out with me tonight he wasn't expecting this kind of news.

"We had sex. She doesn't want this to go anywhere. I have to form a plan to get her back." I sighed as I picked up my beer, taking another sip. We were 23 years old. I shouldn't have to be begging on my knees for her take me back. We should be more mature than this. Then again I was Jesse and she was Beca. This is how we worked.

"You slept with her?" Benji let out a nervous laugh. The idea of sex always made him uncomfortable. Don't get me wrong it's not like Benji doesn't have sex he just doesn't like hearing other people talk about it.

"I did. It was amazing." I placed my elbows on the counter and buried my head in my hands.

"So you just went over there and slept with her? That's all that happened?" I could hear him laugh next to me.

"No, we talked. I cried, she cried, it was terrible." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at him. He had a smile planted on his face and I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"You cried?" He started laughing even harder. I was now embarrassed.

"Shut up. I think I may have an idea." I picked up my phone and walked outside the bar. I knew this would work.

I typed in the number that I stole from Beca's phone. I needed to have this number, and hey, it wouldn't hurt to have Taylor Swift's phone number. I pressed the green call button and hoped she would pick up. On the third ring she did.

"Hello?" She answered her phone!

"Hi, Taylor. This is Jesse Swanson." I answered, excitedly.

"Jesse… as in Beca's Jesse?" She asked.

"Yeah… I need a favor." I smiled and leaned against the wall of the bar. Let's see if this works.


	7. It's Probably What's Best For You

**I am a terrible person. I really should have had this out sooner, and I am terribly sorry that this isn't a better chapter. Sorry for the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own MacLaren''s and or Pitch Perfect. **

* * *

The phone conversation with Taylor did not go the way I wanted it to at all. She hung up on me after she found out who I was, and I didn't even get to explain myself. I know now that going to her for help was going to be useless. I clearly now know how Beca depicted me after I left. I slumped down to the cold concrete outside the bar and buried my head in my hands. This was so irritating. All I could think about was that stupid song and the one stupid line that made no sense to anyone else, but it made sense to me. Sitting outside of MacLaren's Pub it all made sense.

"Running scared… I was there… I remember it all too well…" I finally understood the line.

* * *

_Beca was away, again. She was on another business trip to New York and who knew how long this one was going to be. This is how it was lately. Beca was constantly gone and I spent my time at work, home, and with Benji. This didn't mean I didn't miss her. Fuck, I missed her like crazy. I missed those nights in front of the fridge. The desire I had to have her back was uncanny. There was nothing I wouldn't do to have her back with me before this all happened. I wanted her back before the jobs and when she was just mine. Selfish? Yeah, I know. This was just becoming all too much. I feel empty without her here. I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't keep doing this. We moved to LA together. We were supposed to have our careers together. We were supposed to be together. _

_I had seen Beca twice this month. Twice… that's it. She was home for one day and the day she was home she spent it in her studio working on her assignment. I understood we needed the money but this was out of hand. I would rather be poor than to not have her at home… with me. _

_I luckily got to spend that night in bed with her, but waking up without her again was the last straw. I was all alone in our bed and I fought back the tears as I got up and grabbed my suit cases and began to pack my things. I left her without a notice. I left and didn't even leave her a note._

* * *

This didn't mean that I didn't regret what I did. I regret what I did more than anything in the entire world. Do I think that it was the right thing to do at the time? Yes. It was going to happen. I was too unstable for it to work at that time, and I was too much of a chicken shit to realize that she was going to have a better career than mine. I was afraid that I was going to lose her.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Benji plopping down beside me.

"You're really torn up about all this…" He chuckled softly and I turned my head towards him.

"What gave you that idea?" I scoffed at him before turning my gaze back towards the road. I played with the now luke warm beer bottle in my hands.

"Have you heard the song?" I asked him, and I could see him out of the corner of my eye nod his head. Of course he has heard it.

"It's amazing, Jesse. Think about it! You have a song written about you. She wrote a song about YOU. Clearly she hasn't given up on you. Some part of her wanted you to hear that song, man. You know what I am saying?" I looked over at Benji and I realized how right he was. Why was she playing so hard at this game? She clearly wanted me to hear the song, but then again she was pretty shocked when she found out I heard it. I am so confused. This is all too much sometimes.

"Why is she so bent about all this?" I asked Benji. He just scoffed and let out a small chuckle. He punched me softly in the shoulder.

"Cause you're the asshole that promised her forever and then you left. I had to pick up all your pieces you know…" He mumbled as he looked down at the ground, before lifting his head back up and taking another sip from his beer.

"You're right…" I chuckled and pressed the bottle to my lips.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Make it right." He answered simply.

Oh, cause this was going to be so easy.

* * *

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band-aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_'Cause you can bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart.._

"Cut. Cut. Demi, that sounds great." I yelled through the microphone and Demi smiled, slipping the headphones off her head and walking out of booth.

"You're voice is amazing. You know that?" I asked her, laughing slightly. She plopped down in to the chair next to me and I smiled. I was really enjoying working with Demi. She was a lot like me, and not the person I expected her to be at all.

"How are you doing, chick?" She asked, and I shrugged my shoulders in response. I didn't really know how to answer it. It's been a few days since the whole Jesse incident, and I haven't really talked to anyone about it.

"Ignoring him hasn't been easy. He has tried to call over and over. He isn't giving up." I replied, running my fingers through my long brown hair.

"Isn't that a good thing though? He really wants to make things right with you, clearly." She stated as she started to pick at her black matte nails.

"Yeah. I just don't know when I will answer or call him back. I don't know if I will do either." I laughed cynically as I unplugged my purple beats and shoved them in to my bag.

"Want to listen to this track before I leave?" I suggested, trying to change the subject.

"I wish I had a guy fighting for me like Jesse is fighting for you." She laughed, but the nodded her head.

"Let's hear this new amazing you wrote, Ms. Beca Mitchell."

Thank god, I was done talking about this.

* * *

I walked through the door in to my all too familiar apartment and threw my stuff on the counter. All I could think about was stupid Jesse. He is so stupid. I groaned before falling on to my couch. As if on cue stupid Jesse called my stupid phone. I sighed and finally answered the phone.

"Yes?" I answered after swiping my finger across the screen.

"BECA! Please, just hear me out." He said quickly. I had to let out a small laugh.

"What's up, Swannie?" I asked. I got up from the couch and started walking around the house. I don't know what it was about Jesse but he made me nervous. I was pacing.

"I'm really fucking sorry, Bec. I… just…" He paused and I sighed. I could hear his voice cracking.

"I really want to see you. I want to be with you. I just… need you, Bec. It has killed me that you haven't talked to me for the past few weeks. I understand that this is going to take some time. You still probably hate me and I wouldn't blame you. I realized that what I did was so wrong, but you wrote a song about me. You let me come over. You let me make love to you, and I know you wanted it too. I know you miss me too. You wrote a song about ME. I am just little ol' Jesse from Barden University that was so deeply in love with you, Beca Mitchell. I am still deeply in love with…" He was pouring his little Jesse heart out to me and I was trying so hard not to tell him to come over and kiss me.

"Jesse…" I croaked and finally the tears started to fall.

Fuck. This is so much harder than I thought.

"No, let me finish." I heard him sigh on the other side of the phone.

"You're everything to me, Bec. I know I shouldn't be saying this over the phone. I should be saying this in person. I should be holding you right now and telling you all of this, but I can't do that right now because you won't see me. I understand all this. Just… please. Please, let me make this right. I will walk around the world three hundred times and fall down at your doorstep to ask for your forgiveness." He continued on, and I could hear him trying to find the right words to say.

"Come over and then we will talk. Better yet, meet me at the bar." I sighed and hung up my phone. I should have said something more than that but nothing could come to mind.

What did I do?

* * *

**Go ahead and tell me how terrible it was. Kthx. **


	8. I Have To Tell You Something

**Hello, my fellow aca-people! So this chapter is sort of a filler but the next few chapters are really intense and full of Beca & Jesse goodness. I love you all so much for reviewing! You guys make writing so much easier. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything affiliated.  
**

* * *

There were a few things I knew for certain about Beca Mitchell. Some were small little things like how her favorite drink was Swedish Fish vodka, and how she had to have it mixed with Sprite otherwise she wouldn't drink it. Others were how she was flaky when she didn't want to do something because she was scared of the outcome. That's a normal human reaction though. So as I sat at the bar and ordered Beca's drink and listened to the band play a terrible cover of a Bruce Springsteen song I was becoming pretty nervous that she wouldn't even show. It wouldn't be the first time Beca bailed on a stressful situation. Luckily after I told Benji about Beca coming he eagerly decided to leave, and I was happy that I didn't have to kick him out of the door. This was it. I was pretty sure this was one of the last chances I was going to get to make things right with her. Keep your hands to yourself, Jesse. It isn't that hard. Don't try to kiss her. Don't try to make physical contact. This isn't one of your movies. This is a real life situation and you need to handle it was such. You need to talk to her like a normal human being.

"Hey, Swannie." I guess I wasn't paying attention to the door anymore because her voice echoed from behind me. I quickly turned around on the bar stool and was faced with Beca. She was gorgeous in her simple black skinny jeans and her flowy dark purple top. Her combat boots seemed new and I had to let out a chuckle.

"Hey there, Mitchell." I replied, patting the bar stool next to me. She looked nervous, but she quickly sat down next to me on the worn out bar stool.

I slid her drink in front of her. She shot me a grateful grin and I could feel those familiar feelings creeping up on me. She was beautiful.

"You look, beautiful." I could have said something better, but it was at least a start.

"That's all you have to say?" She gave me her uncomfortable grin, but I slowly reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together slowly.

"Well you just got here. Give me some time." I laughed softly as I took a sip from my warm beer.

"What have you been up to?" I asked and she laughed again. God, I missed her laugh.

"I have a new artist. I got signed with Demi Lovato." She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal, and I knew that Beca always wanted to work with her. I knew this was a huge deal.

"Beca, that's huge! Congrats." I smiled and squeezed her hand gently. She nodded and I knew something was off but I just lured her here and I wasn't going to pester her.

"About what you said on the phone…" She started and I sighed. I didn't think she was going to jump right in to the conversation. I guess small talk was not needed.

I knew calling her outside of the bar wasn't the brightest idea but I wanted to talk to her, and pouring my little Jesse heart out to her got us here.

"I wanted to talk to you. I didn't us to keep avoiding what happened, Beca…" She nodded and I squeezed her hand gently once again. I could hear her sigh next to me and I let a small smile creep on to my face. I watched her fiddle with the red drink in her hands.

"You ordered my favorite." She acknowledged, and my smile only grew.

"It's the only thing that doesn't taste like actual alcohol, but you're changing the subject." I laughed softly, and turned on my barstool to look at her fully. She still didn't say anything, and all I could do was sigh.

"You can't treat me like a stranger." I finally muttered and she turned to look at me.

"I want to try this again, and make it right. I don't care how long it is going to take. Even if we just start out with a few dates and things can slowly progress again. I know your walls are clearly put back up for me but that is fine. I'm willing to make this work. I will work for you. " I grumbled and brought her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Jesse… I want to try again. You're really right that this is going to take some time, but sitting here with you now is making it really hard for me not to kiss you and have you take me home to watch stupid movies with you…" She smiled, and I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. She was going to try and make this work with me, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

I need to tell him. I really need to tell him the truth before he jumps back in to this. I need him to know this cause with this I really couldn't handle him leaving again, but sitting here in this bar with him is just making me really emotional. I played with the red drink in my hands, not taking a single sip.

"I really missed you." He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. How was I supposed to take time when this felt like home? I knew I shouldn't be letting him in this easy, but fuck, this was hard. I sighed as he pressed a soft kiss against my temple.

"This isn't a dream is it?" He whispered softly against my skin and I shook my head no. I couldn't help but blush slightly as I snuggled in closer to him. This was my Jesse. The one that after all these years could still make me blush.

"It's definitely not, Nerd." I whispered, and kept looking down at the gooey red liquid in my hands. This was no good. How many weeks has it been? I don't even remember.

"Good, there is nowhere else I would rather be than here with you right now. Well, maybe at home watching movies with you, but that is a given." I had to let out a laugh, and turned my head away from the drink and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then let's go back to my place and watch a movie." I suggested, and he raised his eyebrow at me. He grinned and nodded excitedly.

I slowly moved his arm from around my waist and headed for the door. I could have made a better exit, but whatever.

When we finally got back to my apartment I was just happy to be home. The conversation seemed to flow pretty well on the way home. I grabbed a blanket from the ottoman in the middle of the room and made my way towards the couch, making myself comfortable with the blanket wrapped around me.

"Will you put on the Breakfast Club? It's the only movie I have on DVD…" I asked. That was the only movie he left for me when he packed up all his things. I guess it held way too much sentimental value for him. He was here now though I needed to quit these negative thoughts. I shook my head of the thoughts and noticed Jesse was already playing with my surround sound trying to find the perfect setting. That was my typical Jesse.

"This is still my favorite movie. " I commented as Jesse turned off all the lights and finally made himself comfortable on my couch. He unwrapped the blankets from around me and I groaned. I was now cold. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down next to him before draping the blanket over us.

Half way through the movie I knew I needed to tell him. I just couldn't find the right words. I kept analyzing my Jesse. I could feel his muscles from underneath his black v-neck. I ran my fingers up and down his chest slowly as I took in his stubble around his face. I really don't want to lose him, but he needed to know this. How am I going to just break this to him?

"Jesse, I have to tell you something…" I finally mumbled.

"You can tell me anything." He sighed, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Jesse.."

**SORRY, DON'T KILL ME. I have to go back to sleep now. I have to be up for work really soon. I love you all. Let me know what you think, please!**


	9. The News

**Authors Note**

Hello my fellow aca-people. You all probably hate me for taking so long, but that's fine. I don't blame you. I got busy. Well, some of you are guessing what Beca is going to tell Jesse, and most of you are right/have really good guesses. I can't wait to get this chapter out there. I had to write about this after watching a recent Anna Kendrick movie. I am not going to give you the title of it yet, but I will tell you at the end. If I gave you the title it would give away the secret she has to tell Jesse. Thank you all so much for you reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything you may recognize in this story. **

* * *

How could I have left this? This was where I was meant to be. I knew that I was supposed to be with Beca. I didn't think this was what was going to come from having her meet me at the bar though. Did I really think that her coming to talk to me would lead to us all cuddled up on her couch? No. Did I know that something was wrong with her? Yes. I was pleasantly surprised to even be in her apartment though. This is perfect, and I didn't want to push it the issue. I didn't know the severity of it. She could get pissed at me and tell me to get out; I reluctantly kept my mouth shut though. I couldn't lose this again.

"Jesse… I have to tell you something…" She mumbled as she pulled herself closer to me. I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before pulling away and looking at her.

"You can tell me anything." I replied with a sigh, tracing my fingers up and down her spine slowly. I felt her shiver next to me. I was happy; Beca was going to tell me without me having to pry it out of her.

"Jesse…" She whispered as she buried her head in my neck. She usually just comes out and says what she is thinking, and now I was starting to grow concerned. This Beca is too soft. She isn't her usual hard ass self. After another minute or two of silence I finally spoke up.

"Beca…what's really going on?" I asked. She groaned in annoyance against my skin.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, placing a soft kiss against my skin.

"Ha, come on. Let's be serious. What's really wrong?" I laughed softly, and I heard her groan again. I could feel her tense up in my arms, but she weaseled her way out of them and slowly sat up.

"I'm being serious." She hissed at me, and I could tell she was mad. She was actually being serious. This isn't a joke. Beca is being dead serious. I sat up quickly and ripped the covers off of us; my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"I'm going to be a dad...?" I asked her, choking out my words. She nodded her head as a soft smile played on her lips.

"You are." She admitted.

"Are you mad?" She asked me nervously. I grabbed her waist gently and pulled her in to my lap.

"When did you find out? Are you sure? This is for real? And of course I am not mad! I'm ecstatic! " I babbled. She laughed as tears welled up in her eyes. Grabbing my face she pulled me in for a kiss, and I quickly responded.

"Calm down." She mumbled against my lips. I nodded and she wiggled her way in to my lap. My arms found themselves around her waist and I pulled her against me.

"I just found out the other day. Stacie, my assistant, knew something was off so I had her go get a test. I took it in the bathroom of my studio and that is when I knew. This was only a few days ago." I nodded my head as she finally answered all my questions.

"We're having an aca-baby." I smirked and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"This is incredible. You're back and we're having a baby." I chuckled as I pulled her closer to me. This was honestly all too good to be true.

"You're not the one having a baby, so please don't refer to it as we're having a baby. You're not the one going to push something the size of a watermelon out of your lady hole." She glared at me and I had to laugh. I grabbed her hands and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Sorry. Sorry. You're having the baby." I corrected myself, laughing softly.

* * *

Jesse finally knew, and he was happy about it. I knew he was going to be happy though. He has always wanted kids, and now I was going to be having his. This was incredible and at the same time really overwhelming. I missed him so much, and I didn't realize how much I really did miss him. He was perfect laying here in my bed. I didn't know where things were going from here. The only thing I knew for sure was that we would be financially okay, and for that I really grateful. The timing for this baby could have been a little bit better, but things in my life never really seem to go as planned. Who knew where we would end up living, or where we would go. Who knew what was going to end up happening with Jesse and I ? I knew that this was what I wanted though. I wanted Jesse, this job, and this baby more than anything in the entire world and I just found out I was pregnant a few days ago. I also didn't want to rush back in to this relationship and get hurt again. Just because Jesse is the father of my baby doesn't mean we are going to be the fucking Brady Bunch.

I pressed my hand against my forehead and sighed. All this deep thinking was starting to give me a headache. I rolled on to my side to see Jesse there in my bed, and in a deep sleep.

I slowly made my way out of the bed and quietly made my way towards the kitchen. I grabbed my phone, and plugged the headphones in to my ears before making my way to stand in front of the fridge. I opened the door slowly, trying to make too much noise before I peered inside of it. I grabbed a green apple and some nutella and placed them on the counter before turning around and closing the fridge door with my hip. I danced towards the kitchen knives and grabbed one before turning back towards the counter.

I felt someone's hands land on my waist and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I tried being quiet, but on the other hand you shouldn't mess with someone with a knife, Jesse!" I mumbled as I pulled my headphones out of my ear and placed my phone on the counter.

"It's okay." He mumbled, placing a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"It's not okay." I laughed as I cut in to the apple. I started to make little slices for us to dip in to the jar.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I put down the knife as I turned around to look at him.

"I have been up since you left. I was just admiring the view." He smirked as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"You know that is borderline creepy?" I laughed, leaning my head against his chest.

"I know it is, but it is fine. I am allowed to creep on you now." He chuckled as he leaned down to press a soft kiss on to the top of my head. I sighed happily.

"It's still not okay to creep." I looked up at him and smiled before standing on my tip toes to give him a soft kiss. He lifted me up on to the counter and stood in front of me. I laughed at the feeling of de ja vu.

"Is this any good?" He asked, gesturing to the freshly cut apples on the counter. He scrunched up his nose at the sight of the nutella though.

"It's very good. Will you try it for me?" I asked him as I picked up a slice and dipped it into the new jar of nutella. I brought the apple to his lips and he hesitantly ate the slice.

"You always like the weirdest things but they always taste so good." He commented, leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I nodded my head in agreement.

"I really do like weird things, don't I?" He nodded to answer my question and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked softly. I looked at him caringly and nodded slowly.

I hopped down from the counter, and looked up at him. His hands automatically found their place around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"This is going to take time you know?" I whispered.

"What is?" He asked, placing a soft kiss to my temple.

"For me to be okay again…" I answered quietly. I could feel him nod his head in agreement.

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Just know I'm not going anywhere…" He sighed as if he knew.

* * *

**So a few weeks ago I watched What to Expect When You're Expecting and it was amazing. I cried so hard. If you haven't seen it just go watch it for the bits and pieces of Anna Kendrick goodness. I know that this is becoming a cliche story but whatever. I know this chapter is absolute crap for how long I made you all wait. I still love you guys! **


	10. Dinner

**_HA! I posted sooner than I expected to! This chapter is decent I think. I own nothing you will recognize in this chapter. I absolutely love writing fluff, and I think you all discretely enjoy it. I am trying my best to stick to the characters but I hope you all remember that they are a little more mature in this story. I love you all! _**

* * *

_One Month Later_

The thing about Jesse was that he could be overbearing. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but it is rather irritating at times. Ever since I told him I was pregnant he has been over at my place constantly. I won't lie and tell you that I don't love it. I love coming home and cuddling up with Jesse on the couch watching movies. Okay, maybe I don't exactly watch them but it is still nice to feel a sense of normality. So when I came home and found Jesse standing in my kitchen making me dinner as I walked through the door was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Don't you have a job?" I laughed as I walked through the door, placing my bag on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, but you take precedence over everything." He grinned as he turned back towards the stove. "How was your day?" He asked. I sat down at the kitchen island as and shrugged my shoulders. I bent down to slide off my boots and grabbed my stomach.

"It was good." I mumbled. I was a 6 and half weeks along now and it was such a weird feeling to know you have a baby inside of you. Just knowing there were parts of me and parts of Jesse growing inside of me made me happier than I ever thought I could be. I was extremely careful about everything I did. My mom went through quite a few miscarriages before having me, and I just really worry that it could happen to me.

"I'm glad." Jesse stepped away from the stove and slowly made his way over to me, leaning down to give me a gentle kiss. I smiled against his lips before wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me.

"I missed you." I admitted as he squeezed me gently. He stepped back and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you too, a lot." He grinned as he turned back towards the stove. I took that as my cue to leave and go change in to comfier clothes.

After a quick change in to one of Jesse's old Treblemakers t-shirts and some yoga pants I grabbed my phone and plopped down on to my bed. I scrolled through my contacts and highlighted a few before typing a message.

_Dinner at my place tomorrow 7. I hope you all can make it. I have some news for you! Love you, dorks! xoxo_

I hit send and laid my head back on my pillow. I guess it was finally time for me to break the news to our family and friends. I knew I wouldn't be able to have Melissa and the rest of Jesse's family come and fly out within the span of a day. I had sent the text to Chloe, Demi, Taylor, Aubrey, Donald, Benji, and Amy. Those were all the friends I knew would come that lived within driving distance. I knew I was going to be getting a few phone calls from the girls so I decided to turn off my phone and get up from the bed. I strolled my way back in to the kitchen, walking up behind Jesse, and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"What's for dinner?" I asked as I let go of him to lift up the lid on the pot.

"Why are you so nosey?" He laughed. I raised my eyebrow and looked down in to the pan. We were having sausage and peppers. He knows my favorites, and not to mention Jesse is an amazing cook.

"I am allowed to be nosey in my own home." I smirked and he immediately looked down in to the pan. Fuck, Beca. Way to go.

"I have been wanting to talk to you about that…" He mumbled, turning the heat down on the stove.

"I think we should move back in to together." He turned towards me. I nodded my head slowly. I just got this apartment though. I was growing attached to it.

"I wanna stay here though…I just got this apartment and I want this all to work. I am starting to grow attached to it. I don't want to be left without anything again. I worked really hard for all of this." I commented, and he nodded. He looked slightly hurt by the comment, but I just shrugged it off. There are no secrets in relationships, Beca. Remember that.

"You're more than welcome to come and live with me, Jesse. I have actually been thinking about it for the past few days. You already do pretty much live here. I have the other room for our baby, and I think we could grow here and then in a few years we could buy our own house." I smiled and walked towards him. I wrapped his arms around me and rested my head on his chest.

"You're so different than how you were when I first met you, love." He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"You're not afraid of this anymore are you?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and pulled away to grab some plates.

"I will always have some sort of fear, Jesse. I always feel like you're too good to be true. I wish I would have recognized this a long time ago but I don't want to be without you. So, will you please move in with me?" I asked, leaning back on the counter on my palms. He grinned and stepped right in front of me. He leaned down and kissed me again. I swear I felt something moving in my stomach, probably just butterflies. It was too early for me to be able to feel the baby move, but maybe the butterflies are a sign.

"Yes, of course I will." He grinned. I sighed and let out a small laugh.

"You may not want to after I tell you what I did." He looked down at me confused, and then final continued.

"I invited our friends over tomorrow to tell them about us and the baby. I think it would be good to finally let them know." He seemed to agree because he nodded his head.

"We will have to take a trip over to the east coast to tell your family and mine soon though. I will take some time off of work. You can do that." He started to dish out the food on to our plates and smiled at me.

"That sounds like a good idea, babe." I sighed happily. Everything was finally falling in to place.

* * *

I told Beca that I would take care everything today and made sure she didn't have to worry about a thing when it came to this dinner party tonight. I knew she was already stressing out about telling everyone, especially her girlfriends. So I left work early that day after finishing composing and submitting it to my boss for review I quickly left and made my way to the grocery store. Beca told me that pasta would probably be the best option. Every single one of our friends enjoyed pasta.

After arriving home and showering I quickly made work in the kitchen, and started the pasta before Beca arrived home. I glanced at the clock and sighed it was 5:30 already. I pulled out plates and started setting them around the dining room table when Beca walked in from work. She looked exhausted.

"Hi, baby." I greeted her with a smile and put down the rest of the plates and kissed her quickly before darting back over to the table and finishing setting up.

"Hi, I am going to go and get ready." She mumbled and headed towards our room. I knew she would feel better after the shower.

I sighed as I heard a knock on the door an hour later. I knew who that was. Aubrey was the one who was always early. Beca was finishing getting ready so I had to be the one to open the door and greet our friends.

"Aubrey!" I smiled as I opened the door and she just stood there, shell shocked. Okay, so maybe she didn't know that Beca and I were back together. I mentally face palmed myself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, and I sighed. I stepped away from the door and let her come in and noticed Chloe was standing behind her. This should be fun.

"Beca and I are back together now. Have been for about a month now." I shrugged my shoulders and was immediately tackled in to a hug by Chloe.

"Oh, I'm so happy! This has to be the news Beca was talking about! I knew you two would end up back together!" She grinned and I nodded slowly. I couldn't help but notice the slight glare from Aubrey. I know that winning her over was going to take time once again. She has no clue that her best friend is pregnant. I should probably just go and rip my own balls off before she does.

Once everyone had arrived we all sat around the table, and Chloe was pretty much having an aneurysm. Having Taylor Swift and Demi Lovato sitting in your apartment was definitely a weird feeling. We had to keep Chloe as far away as possible from Taylor. She was the ultimate Taylor fan girl.

"So what is this news, Swanson?" Donald asked as he scooped a plate of my famous alfredo onto his plate. Luckily the rest of our friends had taken to having the two girls really well. I think they were all even becoming friends.

"It's not really my news to tell." I laughed and Beca pinched my leg underneath the table.

"Sorry." I mumbled, leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Well…" Beca started. I looked around the table and took in this image. I looked at Benji in his Star Wars t-shirt and Donald in his glasses. Every single one of our friends probably weren't expecting to hear what they were about to hear. I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see everyone's reactions.

"I'm pregnant." Beca chuckled. Congratulations were heard among the table and I sighed happily. Chloe was practically bouncing in her chair and she lunged at us when we finally told her the news. I knew that our friends were going to accepting.  
"How far along are you?" Taylor asked ; her eyes wide.

"A little over a month." Beca answered. I squeezed her hand under the table.

"So Swanson just strolls back in to your life and you let him knock you up?" Aubrey grimaced. I winced as I felt Beca tense up next to me. Everyone at the table turned silent and turned to look Aubrey. I can't believe she was starting this right now. I rolled my eyes and rested my elbows on the table, resting my head in my hands.

"Yeah, well it wasn't planned. It just happened, Aubrey. Calm down." Beca sighed. Aubrey nodded and took another sip of her wine.

"Well I'm happy for you." She mumbled. I looked down at Beca and she relaxed slightly.

"Thank you." Beca replied. This was the easy part though… we still have our family to tell.

**Please tell me what you all think! I love all your reviews! **


End file.
